Mickey's Games
by Phantasmagorian
Summary: The Disney villains have taken over the world of Disney and have decided to have their very own Hunger Games including many of Disney's most famous heroes and heroines (Whose memories of happily ever after have been erased). This is my story of what would happen if they all fought to the death.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora's POV

I immediately utter a peaceful yawn as soon as I sit up in my bed. I could barely sleep last night, today was a day dreaded by most children my age… Reaping Day.

Curious how I always manage to wake up at dawn no matter how much sleep I get. I rise from my bed and place my feet carefully on the wooden floor. I had to walk in the right spots to avoid the creaky areas that would wake my aunts. The pattern to my wardrobe was the loudest one, but of course, only if I misstepped. Surprisingly, I didn't. Not even with all the nervousness fluttering inside me.

Finishing preparation, I sauntered downstairs to cook my aunts a savory breakfast of flapjacks and eggs. The scent wafted around the house, my aunts would wake up soon. Placing the meals on the table, I felt I was too tense to eat and omitted breakfast today.

"Maybe I just need some fresh air." I accidentally reason to myself out loud, alerting my aunt Merryweather, who happened to be at the doorway from the hall.

"Aurora!" Merryweather sternly exclaims, "You better not be trying to sneak off into the woods again. It's reaping day in case you didn't remember and-" She realized that I was fully dressed and had made a quaint little breakfast for her. "Oh, nevermind deary. You can go, just don't ruin your dress. You need to look good at the reaping."

Thus, I stepped out into the familiar briar-filled woods I had learned to love and enjoy. The pit in my stomach seemed to slowly be growing in a mix of fear and anxiety. As if it already knew who District 7's tributes would be this year.

Philip's POV

You could feel the sheer depression in the sleepy crowd as soon as the poor girl's name had been called:

"Alice Pleasance Liddell!" Maleficent called into the crowd of antsy children, dropping the slip of paper. A sly little smile prying across her face.

The girl who had been chosen however, was not smiling. She edged forward in her blue little dress, trying to keep tears back and procrastinating what had to be done. Her legs seemed to be made of wood, slowly and difficultly making her way towards the stage. I scanned the rest of the girls and spotted a teenager wearing the most pitying expression on her face. A small little tear sprang down her cheek as she watch the child slowly edge to the stage, until apparently she couldn't hold her herself back.

"I volunteer!" She suddenly outburst but oddly seemed unfazed as she silently twirled her way up to the stage. What was going on in her head? Perhaps now that she would be in the games she was trying to earn sponsors? Three stout little women behind the crowd burst into hysteria, the blue-dressed one angry, and the other two nearly crying.

"And what's you name Miss?" Maleficent looked like she already knew, her small little smile that was fading every second the little girl still had no volunteers broke into a deranged grin.

"Aurora Beauty." Aurora answered deadpan, her eyes glazed over, she stepped up onto the stage. Almost as if she had been _hypnotized._

Suddenly, her eyes became normal, she looked around at the crowd, bewildered. Then a realization came to her, her eyes grew wide in terror as all the anxiety in her stomach was ejected onto the stage. There wasn't even very much, she must not have eaten this morning.

After the horrified girl was escorted off stage to be cleaned up, Maleficent, still having giggle fits, drew from the boys bowl.

"John, uh… Darling!"

A frail little boy in glasses was surprised. He was probably twelve, the poor boy, lost in his own mind. The lost little boy.

Then, In an instant the only thing I could see was Maleficent's "accessory" staff's green orb. It ominously beckoned me. I edged slowly toward it, my mouth opened and screamed something urgently, but I couldn't hear it. I danced toward it until I was almost able to touch it. My mouth opened to state another fact, the noise was like Lost Boy… gone.

All my senses then restored and I found myself on stage. I was shocked… but I didn't vomit.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I'm going to be switching between a District (or two) and it's tributes for each chapter until the games begin, for this chapter I'll be writing from the POVs of District 4 and and one tribute from District 1!***

Ariel's POV

Quickly after Eric and I boarded the train I rushed off to my room. I didn't want to see his face. How could he volunteer when I was chosen? Doesn't he realize only one of us can live?

"Gosh he makes me so mad!" I shout as I flop down on my aqua-colored bed, I knew what he was planning. He was going to protect me and then kill himself in the end! How awful!

The only strange thing is… I don't remember volunteering. All I saw after that Kibagashka, or whatever her name was, girl was chosen was Ursula's (Our District's escort) seashell necklace. It glowed purple and… I clumsily made my way towards it, I opened my mouth twice, each time seeming to say something first I uttered it as I climbed over a couple of other… volunteers? The second time I stood there staring into the pitch black darkness while standing beside the purple seashell.

As soon as I gained my consciousness back I was curtsying on the stage. Ursula drew from the boy's bowl and drew some guy named Milo but within seconds I could see Eric, he screamed volunteers and he tumbled up onto the stage. There was something _off_ about him though, His pupils were stationary, just gazing out in space. Ursula asked him what his name was and he replied correctly but… monotone. He didn't even look at me! Ursula drew a big smile as Eric suddenly became normal-looking again. He glanced at the crowd, and then he saw me, we stood on the stage together. He was more confused than I.

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts by Sebastian, my mentor, opening the door without even asking and demanding that I come watch the other tributes' reaping with Eric. I yield (eventually) and we stroll to the cart containing Eric and the television.

Eric's POV

There was something _very_ peculiar about this year's reapings. For one thing everyone (including me and Ariel) volunteered. Not a single tribute who should now be riding the trains to the capitol was initially chosen. The _way_ they volunteered also bothered me. Every single volunteer (again, including me and Ariel) did it without emotion, until they reached the stage- that's when they seemed to regain their emotions and self-control. District 7 had the worst reaction- the poor girl vomited on-stage! But then why would she volunteer? It was like we were all _possessed_. There was only one exception though, District 1's male volunteered with emotion and energy, he pushed people down as he fought his way up, laughing sometimes. He said his name was Hans and that was the end of it, but the female, I think her name started with an 'm' appeared as if she'd never seen him before in her life… Very mysterious.

Ariel walked in with Sebastian while I was pondering everything.

"Hi, Eric." Ariel utters as she slowly sits beside me, "Can you replay them for me? I want to examine our competition." Not even a please? Was she mad at me?

I reply with a yes and we watch every single one _together_. After finishing I could feel that her anger levels had lowered. Good.

Hans's POV

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

I was immediately greeted by my district partner with a choke-hold as soon as the large train started moving.

"Could you please let go of me before I explain to you?" This girl was crazy, I had to try being polite. She agrees and loosens her grip on my neck. "My name is Hans and I'm your District partner. We are going to compete in the Hunger Games together."

"I know that you fool!" The girl's accent made me have to contemplate every word before I could understand what she meant, "What I mean is, why have I never seen or met you before?" She was onto me. I had to think fast.

"I recently moved here from… District 3! Yeah, in fact, I even know the tributes who were chosen this year for District 3. You can ask them when you meet them." Man, I was good, "I've still been trained for the Hunger Games anyway so we're practically equals."

The girl had a fiery-red mane that bounced around as she walked. Speaking of which, she walked towards a knife on a nearby dinner table, she picked it up in her hand, and threw it at a painting on the wall. She missed horribly.

"Oh, please. It's done… Like this!" I grabbed it, placing my fingers in the right positions, and let it fly through the air, watching as it lands perfectly in between the woman in the painting's eyes.

"Well… that was actually pretty good!" Her face into a smile, she bought my act, as she strolled towards me to shake my hand. "My name's Merida by the way. What do you say we examine our competition?"

Apparently she wasn't questioning her possession at all… maybe she meant to volunteer? It was futile though, she would die anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle's POV

The train ride was one of ridicule. We could eat anything we wanted, how subtly cruel…

Me and Adam's escort, Lumiere, lead us towards the elevators to our apartment. I'm not sure that Adam want's to form an alliance, he seems more self-absorbed in himself than in the fact that he's in the Mickey Games. I doubted he would earn a victory in the future. He needs a reality check or he's doomed to die a vain beast.

If I just put my mind to it I could develop the perfect strategy… But what plan could possibly increase my survivability rate to near one hundred percent? I already analyzed the competition, I wonder if they noticed the strange way that everyone volunteered. I sure did, but it doesn't matter now that we're in the Mickey Games.

I began examining the crowd of Capitol citizens surrounding us District 9 tributes. The fact that I already understood immediately on the train ride was that, due to my lacking physical strength and a signature weapon, I should avoid attracting too much attention from the other tributes. I need to speak meekly to the crowd surrounding us to get a better view of the underestimated District 9 girl.

"Hi." I uttered like a secluded second-grader, I knew I had succeeded at flying under the radar when the crowd decided to drive its attention to Adam, he absorbed it pompously. I always wanted adventure, but this was as close as I was ever going to get apart from the games, maybe if I survived I could do better things, put my life to use.

Aurora's POV

I was slightly embarrassed to have to go up the aisle towards the elevator. I turned to Diablo (our escort) and refused to exit the train. He fussed until Philip took hold of my hand. My heart warmed, I could feel myself regain posture and confidence. I strolled down the red carpet hand in hand with Philip. I was going to have to win my audience back, time to put the charm on.

Anna's POV

I was clumsily bounding down the path to the elevators that would take us to our apartments. I decided to steal a glance of my competition.

I noticed that multiple tributes were charming the crowd around them, maybe I should too! I tried to do a flip, _WHY DID I TRY TO DO A FLIP WHEN I HAVE NEVER EVEN TRIED ONE BEFORE? _is all I thought as I fell flat on my face, clumsy old me. The whole square grew into an uproar of laughter and giggles as they watched me recover from my idiot move. Kristoff rushes to my side to aid me up after that massive loss of sponsors. At least the chuckling stopped.

Flynn's POV

Honestly, I don't even know why some of these tributes volunteered, there's this one girl who literally just jumps onto the floor face-first, I guess nobody's perfect.

Another tribute, the guy from two, appears as if he was born for the sole purpose of competing in these games. His district partner looks less likely to go into a bloodthirsty rampage unlike the male, she wouldn't disgrace the poor tributes that can and _will_ fall to her.

District 9, 8, 12, and 7 have very weak looking females, but there's something in each one's eyes (all different) that insinuates that they may be more of a threat than they appear.

Just about every male tribute looks somehow threatening, then some females looked helpless, like district 3 who committed social suicide by flopping on the floor.

Rapunzel tugs at my shirt to snap me out of scanning opponents. I realize that I was standing on her gigantic braid of hair, she was irritated because I basically just insulted her in front of the crowd. I would have to pay for that.

***Author's Note: I really enjoy writing this story. Anna is spontaneous (which could or could not help in the games). There might be about 3-4 chapters remaining before the games, one for training, another for scoring, and the last for interviews (a possible fourth for final thoughts of some tributes before the gong sounds). Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and you could also include some ideas that I might use for the games, but that's about it for today. Thank you, goodbye!***


End file.
